Más allá del paraíso
by Xana Catrey
Summary: ¿Había forma de cambiar aquella auto tortura? Para Viktor su fé en si mismo había muerto, pero para su nuevo enfermero no, debía mostrarle que no todo puede ganarse a la primera, que el sufrimiento es parte importante del proceso a simplemente ganar el derecho a pararse frente al mundo.


Su rostro antes blanco como porcelana se encontraba lleno de hematomas y con cortes por doquier, su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, de no ser por las ropas rasgadas que llevaba, estos se notarían de la misma manera lamentable.

El mundo que lo rodeaba seguía su curso sin siquiera tomarle la más mínima atención, cosa que no se podía evitar, ¿quién en su sano juicio se acercaría por ese callejón oscuro?.

Era casi irónico que esta mañana sintiera que a su alrededor todo estaba saliendo tal y como deseaba, pero así era su mundo, ser parte de la mafía rusa haciendo una alianza con la japonesa, parecía algo bueno, todo iba bien hasta que se sintió flechado por la hija del jefe a quien cortejo de la mejor manera desde el principio para así evitar problemas. Cuando había decidido escapar de su escolta para verse con la joven; que al no esperarlo estaba en brazos de otro hombre; el desconocido que al mirarlo se rió, mandando a su sequito a que le dieran una paliza.

-je… acaban de romperme el corazón y de paso la cara- comento para sí mismo

Era un tonto joven de diecisiete años al cual le habían quitado su primera atracción seria, junto a su larga melena que había sido cortada en medio de la pelea y ahora estaba desigual

-que hacer…- exhalo adolorido

Aunque intentase moverse, sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar y él era consciente mejor que nadie que si se desangraba la policía u ambulancia, al reconocer que era parte de los Nikivorof ni se inmutarían ante su muerte. Demonios todo conspiraba en su contra aquel día.

Su mente y su cuerpo estaban demasiado cansados y sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle de manera casi tortuosa a cada momento, no debía dormirse, sería el fin, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que alguien de su organización al buscarlo le encontrase.

A la lejanía escucho unos ladridos aunque cada vez se le hacían más fuertes, eso hasta que una lengua empapo su mejilla con saliva seguida de pasos apresurados.

-disculpa!...- grito alarmada la voz – enserio disculpa, no suele derribar a nadi…- pero calló al examinar mejor al chico frente a él totalmente herido y que con el frío del ambiente podía notarse su leve respiración, aunque este estuviera despierto.

Aunque Nikivorof quisiera, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para voltear su rostro hacía la persona que le hablaba hasta hace unos segundos, seguramente al ver lo herido que estaba y se alejaría llevándose al can que de manera agradable empezó a lamer su mano brindándole algo de calor. Tal vez moriría en una hora más gracias al amable gesto del animal.

Cuando una mano se posó en su mejilla ese al fin pudo ver la cara de quien supuso era el dueño del pequeño caniche.

-estas helado – acto seguido se quitó la chamarra que tenía, sorprendiendo al joven ruso – no cierres lo ojos – se apresuró a decir - Vicchan! Ven aquí.

El animal pareció de manera instintiva sentir lo que su dueño planeaba por lo que se dejó poner la correa sin mayores complicaciones, para después empezar a seguir a buen ritmo a su dueño y al peliplateado que estaba apoyado en su hombro.

Tal vez era el frío del ambiente o tal vez la frialdad de la gente, pero los demás transeúntes parecían indiferentes ante el esfuerzo del joven azabache que avanzaba con algo de dificultad.

Viktor que ya llevaba un rato descansando mejor que en el pavimento y con algo más de energías empezó a dar leves pasos ayudando a su salvador mientras el calor por el contacto que mantenían le era sumamente agradable. Los chicos llegaron a un condominio entrando con toda la cautela del mundo porque era de madrugada y la nieve empezaba a caer, entraron al que al parecer era el departamento del joven, aunque más que departamento era un cuarto mediano al entrar. El ambiente era radicalmente más cálido en cuanto entraron, el ruso se sentía adormecido por el drástico cambio de temperatura.

El joven de lentes le llevo hasta su baño lo dejó un momento apoyado en la bañera para salir disparado y volver con un par de mantas, extender una en el suelo con la otra envolver al Viktor.

El peli plateado ya estaba demasiado cansado para cualquier cosa y ahora que el calor lo había inundado, el sueño al fin logró vencerlo mientras sentía como su salvador comenzaba a limpiar y desinfectar las heridas en sus brazos.

El azabache se alarmo bastante cuando el otro joven se durmió, podría haberle dado una

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que notó es que tenía vendas en sus brazos y que estaba lleno de venditas y gasas. ¿Acaso el chico de anteojos sabía parar el sangrado?, unas lamidas en su mejilla le advirtieron que el mismo cachorro que ayer le estaba mirando atentamente mientras jadeaba de manera muy silenciosa y algo temblorosa. No estaba seguro si levantarse o seguir descansando y mientras se decidía unos gemidos llegaron a él, definitivamente alguien estaba teniendo sexo al otro lado de la puerta de aquel baño.

-AHH!- eran descontrolados y con un ritmo demasiado irregular –ahh….nhg….

-Vamos dilo…- oyó una voz de lo que parecía ser un señor bastante mayor – quien es un puto?

-y…y…yo…- logró reconocer la voz, era la del chico que le había ayudado ayer, ¿entonces era gay?, se sintió muy incómodo al estar escuchando la sesión de sexo del par al otro lado.

-GRITALO! – El sonido de golpe en seco le advirtió que algo andaba mal - ¡DILO IDIOTA!

Los sollozos del azabache se escucharon de manera instantánea después del golpe, pero se notaba que este intentaba ahogarlos.

-YOO!

-¡DIMELO BIEN! – Un par de golpes volvieron a escucharse - ¡VAMOS!

El caniche ahora intentaba acurrucarse en los brazos de Viktor mientras este notaba mejor los temblor que sufría el cachorro, levanto su brazo dejándolo posicionarse y perderse frente a aquella improvisada cama de sábanas.

-SOY TU PUTO! – oyó gritar al joven, al parecer ya había llegado a su límite

Eso era sexo violento, uno demasiado, ¿Cómo podía el joven amable de ayer dejarse tratar así?, quería ayudarlo, pero el mismo se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

Un grito por parte del mayor le indico al ruso, que quien fuera la pareja del azabache había llegado al orgasmo.

-eres tan pequeño…

Nuevamente el hombre desconocido aun agitado hablaba; sintiendo al pequeño cachorro temblar aún más, supo que algo realmente malo pasaría a continuación.

-Y tienes un cuello tan delicado…

-por favor, no otra vez – la súplica casi lastimera que lanzo el joven, fue olímpicamente ignorada.

-pagué por ti, podría matarte ahora y no pasaría nada…

Fue cuando Viktor acomodo todas las piezas en el rompecabezas, la persona que ayer le había salvado era un prostituto y ahora estaba presenciando como este aguantaba a uno de sus clientes, eso explicaba por qué aquel joven andaba a tan altas horas de la noche y porque cuando venían hacia el lugar nadie se molestaba ni en mirarlo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando unos gritos entrecortados se hicieron oír, seguramente serían imperceptibles para quienes estaban fuera del apartamento, pero él lo oía fuertemente.

Un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro donde cada vez la voz del joven parecía hacerse cada vez menos fuerte y apagarse, para Viktor ese era su límite en un minuto más sin duda el azabache al otro lado de la puerta moriría. Acomodo al can entre las sábanas y se apresuró en buscar con la mirada algo con que noquear al maldito que abusaba de manera tan brutal de quién hace solamente horas le había salvado la vida, al estar a centímetros de poner su mano en el picaporte y salir, fue detenido por unos toques en la puerta principal .

-Ya termino su tiempo! – Gritaron – es hora de la limpieza señor!

Pudo percibir perfectamente como el menor empezaba a toser frenéticamente mientras respiraba todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, haciendo que el peli plateado recuperará su cordura, si salía en ese momento seguro le traería más problemas que ayuda al azabache, con cuidado de no hacer ruido volvió a su antiguó lugar con el pequeño caniche.

-tsk, maldita limpieza – el mayor pareció entender y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto recogiendo sus cosas. – tomaré una ducha

Viktor se asustó al percibir que el hombre estaba a dos pasos de abrir la puerta y él no había puesto llave, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero…

-¡EHH! – Escucho al mayor gritar – ¿Otra vez cerrado?

-Disculpa, perdí la llave

-ERES UN MOCOSO INUTIL!- se escuchó un golpe nuevamente, pasaron unos minutos para al fin oír un portazo indicando aquel detestable hombre al fin se había marchado.


End file.
